


Please save me

by Kayslalaworld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayslalaworld/pseuds/Kayslalaworld
Summary: Stiles walks into a bar after a disastrous week, he’s expecting alcohol and loneliness. He gets much more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Please save me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to WIP that I’m doing instead of my main stories. 😂

Stiles needed a drink, possibly five. His girlfriend of two years just up and left, possibly pregnant by some guy named Doug. I mean really, Doug what kind of name is that anyway? Stiles was already belligerent, and he had only found out an hour ago and was regrettably still sober.   
It had been the cherry on top of this week of disasters. First Scott told him he was moving out to Chicago to be with Kira, which meant Stiles was losing his best friend and his roommate. Then he ran into his bitch of an ex with her new boy toy, and just yesterday day he had been fired because of some idiot named Greenberg had misplaced all of his documents for the last month.

Sure he should have had a back up but still, Stiles was determined that if he ever saw Greenberg again he was gonna make him rue the day he was born. Which is how Stiles found himself outside of the farthest bar in town, he honestly didn’t want to risk being seen by someone he knew since he planned to get beyond wasted.

He hadn’t thought it through very well though, apparently the ‘Howling Moon’ was a biker bar if the bikes and men outside were to be judged. Fuck it! Stiles didn’t care at this point, alcohol was his only goal, screw everything and everyone.

Shoulders back he walked into the bar, not at all noticing the stares directed at him. He chose the closest open spot at the bar and signaled for one of the bartenders. The female one came over, to say she was a blonde bombshell was an understatement, she looked him up and down and smirked.

“What can I get for you sweet cheeks? Maybe a glass of milk?” Her comment had the patrons roaring in laughter. Stiles merely rolled his eyes and pulled out his license, he was used to this honestly. Even at twenty five he hadn’t quite lost his baby face, most people still mistook him for a high schooler.

“Two shots of your strongest bourbon and then a rum and coke to start with, please.” Stiles looked her dead in the eyes as he ordered, raising an eyebrow in a silent challenge. She took her time examining his ID, probably just to be petty about it, before sliding it back to him and turning around to get his order.

She placed the shots down first, “You’re going to be able to afford this right? This kind of bourbon ain’t cheap.” Stiles downed the shots, then proceeded to pull out a hundred and slap it on the counter, “ Two more please. And don’t forget the rum and coke.”

His actions garnered a chuckle from his bar mate, an older man who appeared to be in his late fifties lifted his glass in salute to Stiles.

“You heard the kid Erica. Stop being a bitch and do your job. So kid what brings you to the ‘Howling Moon’? Don’t believe I’ve ever seen you around here before.” Stiles had to contain a snort at the expense of the bartender, Erica, but it was close call. She stuck her tongue out at the old man and then busied herself making Stiles’ drinks.

“Was a game of chance honestly. Typed in bar and just picked one, it just so happened to be this one. As for why I’m here it’s to drown my sorrows in enough alcohol that I won’t remember why I’m drinking to begin with. But don’t worry, I’m a keep to myself kind of drunk.” The man chuckled again and stuck out his hand for a handshake, Stiles obliged.

“Names Big Papa. I happened to run this establishment. It’s always nice to see fresh faces. You get tired of seeing the same ugly mugs day after day.” His comment had various patrons complaining in outrage. Stiles snickered, he couldn’t help it, he liked this man.

“Names Stiles. Nice to meet you Big Papa. You’ve got a good place here from what I can tell, at the very least you have some quality bourbon.” Erica the, the barmaid, returned with his drinks setting them before him a little to aggressively.

“So kid. What’s got you down? You look to young to need to drink your sorrows away as you say.”

“You know the usual things that get people down I guess. Money, love, and sex. Though less money and more time filler. Lost my day job because I trusted some idiot to actually do his job while personally belittling my own. Thing is I’m the biggest idiot in that area I guess. I may be madder than hell at this Greenberg idiot but twice as angry with myself. *sigh* I guess to everything up that happened this week is I got careless and comfortable. If there’s anything I’ve learned is that you need to stay on edge or shit will throw you a curve ball you don’t see coming.”

Big Papa made a contemplative sound. Eyeing Stiles up and down. “You remind me of my youngest boy. Always thinking you need to be one step ahead of everything. But like I tell him, son life has its own pathways and they’re gonna curve no matter how you straight you try to pave it. Life is full of hurdles and sometimes you fall, just keep getting back up and take a one step at a time. Learn from everything and love without conditions.”

Stiles blinked at him slowly. Really not expecting the full blown life lesson from a complete stranger. But Stiles kind of appreciated it. His own relationship with his father was rocky at best, certainly didn’t involve life lessons. He sips thoughtfully at his rum and coke while staring intently at the older man. Big Papa stared right back. Eyes full of a sincerity Stiles hadn’t seen in a long time. “Are you my Obi Wan, possibly my Yoda? Gandalf maybe?”

Confusion crosses the old man’s face. Stiles just laughs and turns to down his shots. His mood has some how increased significantly. At this point the bourbon and and rum are doing their job, he feels the alcohol flowing through his system. The music playing in background had been drowned out until that moment, then he heard the opening chords of Sweet Child of Mine and Stiles lit up. Without much thought he began singing along softly. He didn’t realize at first he had an audience, lost in the music like he tended to do. Stiles was at the last chorus before he noticed the silence. He slowly tapered off mildly embarrassed to have so many people staring at him.

“Hot damn kid you got one hell of a voice.” The comment, issued by some random patron, was met with many echoes of agreements. Stiles ducked his head in even more embarrassment when other started asking for encores. Stiles politely waved them off, saying something about maybe later.

“You know that performance is worth a drink I think sweet cheeks. Here’s a beer, on me.” Erica passed him the beer and then continued what ever she had been doing earlier.

“Well I be damn you won over Erica and half the bar with one song. I hope you know Big Joe and Roberts are gonna hold you to that half assed promise for another song later.” Stiles gulped at Big Papa’s words, he didn’t know who those men were but he definitely didn’t want to get on the wrong side of someone named Big Joe.

“Ugh I guess one more song later wouldn’t be a problem. I’m not really a performer though. I just really love music.” “Could have fooled us all kid.” He was interrupted from saying anything further by the entrance of four new patrons. Three large men and a woman. Stiles would have been hard pressed to tell you which new stranger was more attractive.

The oldest one appeared to be in his mid to late thirties, blonde hair and steel blue eyes, he was tall and had thighs that looked like they could kill a man. The next man appeared a little younger, light brown hair, a smug look on his face like he knew something no one else knew, a neatly trimmed goatee and a neck that Stiles very much wanted to get acquainted with. The next guy was probably around Stiles own age, but the dude was built like a tank, black hair and a full beard along with a scowl made him slightly more intimidating than the rest.

The woman also appeared to be around his age and she had murder written all over her face, which giving how pretty she was was making Stiles question some points of his sexuality. All in all the made for a striking entrance. They were welcomed warmly and familiarly though so Stiles was pretty sure this wasn’t the start of some biker gang war. Big Papa didn’t look that happy tough, he merely sighed and went back to his drink.

Stiles, always the curious type, tried to but two and two together. He was unfortunately not coming up with results. He was just about to ask what was wrong when the goatee man sauntered up to them. He gave stiles a wicked grin and a wink before turning to Big Papa. 

“What no welcome home for you youngest? We’ve been gone a week, shouldn’t you be happy to see us?” Ah now things were starting to piece themselves together. This asshole was who he reminded Big Papa of. Stiles tried not to feel offended.

“No son. I can’t say I’m happy to see you, after I asked you not to go in the first place. So why don’t you, Chris, and the young ones sit down and have a beer before heading out. Tonight is going well I don’t want it ruined.” The goatee man’s face flickered with hurt, just for a second, before plastering on a smirk.

“Well whatever the old man says the old man gets I guess. Erica! A round for everyone. It’s on me.” The man sauntered back over to his friends who had quickly been surrounded by the others. Stiles buzz had worn off by this point, to much energy in the room to keep him on edge. “Sorry about that kid. Me and my youngest sometimes don’t see eye to eye. We have different views on how certain matters should be handled.”

“It’s alright Big Papa. Sometimes kids and parents don’t mesh well. It’s not necessarily either ones fault, but sometimes you gotta cut them loose.” Stiles was wishing really hard for another strong drink at this point, but knows he was no longer in the mood. He’s flashing back to his childhood and the memories aren’t the best. His life had been one form of hell after another from a young age. But he’d grown past that, put everything from Beacon Hills behind him when he left for college at seventeen.

Big Papa must have sensed the mood change cause he stood up and made his way to the jute-box in the back. He seemed to debate what he wanted but settled after a minute. The starting sound of Dream On began and Stiles cackled slightly. Big Papa waved him over, Stiles complied but reluctantly. The older man made a go on motion. Stiles took a deep breathe and then began singing. The words he knew by heart, one thing his father gave him was a love for the classics. He was towards the end when he finally paid attention to weird group that had entered earlier.

They were all watching him, eyes lit up with some emotion that Stiles didn’t understand. He finished the song, giving a small bow at the claps that followed. With that he decided maybe it was time for him to go, he’d been there an hour but it felt longer. Something was tugging at his senses, telling him something was off. Dread was taking over, the need to run was ever present. Like he was being stalked by something dangerous.

And then it hit him like a train. He was in a wolves den. All the signs had pointed to it he just hadn’t cared to notice. Not until those four had showed up, he had felt safe until that moment. Who ever they were, they were dangerous and they now had an eye on him. Stiles was heading towards the door when he felt something against his others senses. Someone had just laid some mountain ash, pouring and extra dose of magic into it if Stiles knew anything. And Stiles knew quite a bit.

“Hey Big Papa. Heads up but I think you may have some unwanted guests heading your way.” His statement was punctuated by the doors slamming open. Four figures strolled in. The middle two had shotguns at the ready, their bulk hiding the fourth figure from view. The front figure though was a blonde woman holding a pistol by her side. She had a manic grin on her face, eying the room until her eyes landed on the group in the back. Specifically the blonde man, who was standing with his own pistol pointed at the woman.

“Well well Christopher seems you and your little buddies made it into town just fine after our little meeting. Unfortunately we found out about you little stunt with Austin’s team. Seems odd to kill at a peace brokering event. So we’ve come to even the playing field, eye for an eye and all that. So why don’t you pick four or five of your buddies here and will call it fair game, ok big brother?”

Stiles had didn’t need to have super senses to know she was lying. He had the knowledge that as she spoke more hunters were gathering outside. He could easily make himself disappear and let this go down, but Big Papa had a hand on his shoulder, his body stepping in front of him. Stiles couldn’t imagine why a complete stranger would protect him, but it filled him with a strange sense of peace. His plan resolved in his head. Stepping past the older man he placed his hands out, the almost universal sign of don’t attack.

“Hey look I don’t know what’s going on here but I have nothing to do with it. Please let me go!” Stiles’ frantic pleas apparently were not appreciated by the blonde, for the pistol in her hand fasten to him in a blink of an eye.

“You! Shut the hell up. You’re willing at this dog pit so you’re stuck here kid.” Sighing Stiles changed tactics. Backing back to Big Papa he positioned himself behind the man. Not giving it a second thought he brought his arms around the man’s midsection. Looking exactly like a scared kid seeking comfort from his dad. Which was all according to his plan. The older man stiffened but made no move to remove him. Silently Stiles gathered his powers around then, until they were in a sound proof bubble. Quietly he whispered into the back of the man’s neck, making sure no one saw his face.

“Listen Big Papa I know you don’t know me, and really have no reason to trust me at all, but I’m gonna get us out of this situation with hopefully little to no bloodshed on our side. So I need you whisper to Erica to throw a bottle towards the side of my head, need it to shatter nicely. Can you do that?” The man merely shook his head silently, either he wasn’t going to risk her safety or she wasn’t behind the bar. Stiles back tracked a little. Then it hit him, he had a werewolf in his arms.

“Ok plan B then. I need you to claw up one of my arms up real good. Nice and deep, the more blood the better. Can you do that?” The man thought on it for a minute before nodding ever so slightly. Stiles winced slightly as the claws ripped through his right arm, but he ignored the pain in favor of casting his spell. It was complex so the use of blood and time was necessary. Luckily the blonde hunter and her brother were in the middle of something so no one important was paying him any mind. When he felt his magic coil tightly around him he released the spell.

It was like a bubble the size of the bar popped. One second there was just the sound of arguing the next a deafening pop. With it the hunters, inside and out, fell to the ground. Stiles knew they were merely knocked out but he guessed some would think them dead. He unwrapped himself from around Big Papa, checking his arm out in the process. 

Five long deep cuts marred his pale skin, the blood still freely flowing from three of them. He’d need to stop the bleeding at some point, but he had one matter to handle first. He walked to the unconscious figures, stepping over the first three to get to the fourth.

He dragged the figure to the middle of the bar, the small body not posing much threat. At first glance anyone would assume in was the body of a child, but Stiles isn’t just anyone. He pulled at the glamour around the body, until the true figure emerged. It wasn’t a pretty sight, the too white skin and rotting flesh was never a fun sight.

Corrupted beings like this, magic users who went to far, we’re a part of Stiles jurisdiction, he just hadn’t expected to deal with one tonight. Most magic came with cost and some were willing to pay for it with all they had.

“What is that thing?” It was goatee man, he was kneeling beside Stiles, also examining the poor being before them.

“It’s a Darach technically. I call them the corrupted ones. Magical beings who’ve given up everything to harness something that was never meant to be theirs.” There was no masking the sadness, the pity that he felt for the thing before them. Because if Stiles had one job in life it was to make sure such being did not continue walking this earth.

So very gently he places a hand upon it, drawing his magic out and into the mind of the corrupted being. Physically nothing changed but mentally Stiles stood before a locked gate. The gate was the last barrier between him and the very soul of this creature. It’s magic would guard it until it’s last spark, something Stiles admired. But he had no choice, with his own magic he began punching holes within that gate, until there was nothing left between him and the bleak soul on the other side. The image the soul took was that of a teenage girl, no more than fourteen, she was shivering in fear.

“Leave me alone! Get away! I won’t hurt anyone anymore I promise! They made me do it. Please! I don’t want to die yet!” Stiles approaches slowly until he was kneeling before her. He let her see his tears, mirroring her own.

“They made you into a monster and for that I will make them pay. But there is no going back, you feel it it right? Your magic is gone. Without it there’s nothing holding you here anymore, you died a long time ago. So come with me, let go and I promise the next life will be much better. One without the pain and suffering you’ve no doubt endured.”

He took her hands between his, in the mind space as well as in reality, and tugged softly. With that she was gone, her soul flowing away as raindrops. Stiles dropped the corpses hand in reality, silently saying a prayer for her. With that done he stood up, not bothering to wipe away the tears.

“Well the biggest threat is gone so I guess it’s time to deal with the others. Big Papa you and you guys will find about eight guys unconscious outside as well. Probably planned on killing everyone then setting the place on fire to make it look like a tragic accident.”

“If you say so kid. Mitch and Roberts, go get the others inside until we decide what to do.” The men he indicated were quick to follow, a few others going as well.

“So kid. You wanna tell me who the hell you are and how you managed to knock out a dozen hunters? Cause I’m at a loss.”

“I told you I’m Stiles. On a more official note I guess I’m Grand Sorcerer and Enchanter of the West Coast. In correlation with the supreme magic council, though I don’t technically work for them anymore. But again I prefer Stiles. Look every species and group has a council or a set of laws or both that they adhere too. Magic users are no different. There are rules in place and ancient laws. It’s just a fluke that I happened to be here tonight. But hunters using, not to mention making, a Darach is extremely bad news all around. So here’s the thing, blondie here seems like she was in charge so I’m gonna do some poking around in her head and see what I can learn. In the mean time you should call the local branch of the council and let them know we have some rogue hunters on our hands.”

With that Stiles made his way to the blonde hunter, only to be stopped by the blonde biker who probably was her brother from what he gathered. “What do you think your doing? Your not touching her!”

“Whoa there big guy. I don’t think you understand the situation we’re in right now. Your sister and her friends took a little girl and turned her into a monster. A monster that not properly dealt with could kill hundreds if not thousands. So I’m gonna figure out how they did that. If I have to rake through the minds of every single one of them I will. And I won’t let some macho meat head stand in my way!”

Stiles flung his power around him, jostling the man away from him and his sister’s unconscious body. He tried to fight against it but Stiles wasn’t backing down on this. “Let it go son. If Stiles can find some answers then it’s for the best. She may be your little sister but she’s also the enemy at the moment.”

“I for once agree with my father Christopher. Whatever that thing was, it’s unnatural and I for one don’t want any hunters having more on their side.” Stiles tunes everything out as he shifts through the life and memories of one Kathrine Argent. He didn’t want to feel anything for her but it’s hard when you can see the deepest darkest secrets of someone’s mind. He slipped as quickly as he could from the past to the more recent present. He found what he was looking for in her memories from six months ago.

They had found the girl, a young witch, hiding out in an abandoned shed. They had coaxed her out, made her promise after promise, telling her how safe she would be with them. Then the torture began. Everything they could imagine in their depraved brains they did to that girl. Until she broke, but better yet until her magic broke. Wanting to save her it make the last jump into the darkness, offering up her life in exchange for the torture to end. With that they had an all powerful Darach at their beck and call, only needing threats to keep her in line.

From there Stiles followed the thread of thoughts to Kate’s father, months before that showing her and old dusty journal he had found. Detailing what a Darach was and how one could become one. After the journal they tested there theories on every magic being they came upon. Each a failure until the girl. Finding all he needed Stiles pulled out of his trance. He found he was being stared at again.

“Well I hate to tell you this dude but your sister and dad are giant pieces of shit. And that’s being civil. If I had my choice I’d kill them both with my bare hands and enjoy every moment of it. As it is the council will decide their fate. But I wouldn’t hold out hope for it being much better.” Chris looked gobsmacked at his bluntness. Many of the other wolves looked delighted, especially goatee man.

“Speaking of the council they should be here soon I assume. I’m hoping you called but even if you didn’t they probably sensed blood magic and are on the way to track it down.” Stiles was officially exhausted, mentally and physically and he needed a stiff drink.

“Hey Erica, any chance I can get another shot of bourbon?” Erica looked to Big Papa who just shrugged. “I guess. Considering I think you did save all our lives, one drink coming up.” She passed it to Stiles in no time, Stiles downed it just as the doors burst open again. He wasn’t to concerned though, he had sensed the Coroner’s magic from outside. The Coroner was an odd man, very professional but something about him gave Stiles an odd feeling. Probably didn’t help the man had said he was looking forward to taking care of Stiles should he pass anytime soon. 

“Well I see the commotion is you Grand Sorcerer. It’s good to see your magic hadn’t gone dusty with the desk job.”

“Actually don’t do that any more. Trying something new out these days. Thinking about opening a bar.”

“Ah I see your humor still stands. Well me and my team will handle the mess. Councilor Edwin has asked me to inform you that the use of blood magic is still forbidden in the Americas and they will be in touch soon with a reprimand.”

Stiles merely waved him off. He was more interested in finally stopping his arm bleeding, he was starting to feel light headed. He focused his magic inward towards his arm, within a minute it was like the wounds were never there.

Someone whistled sharply, “That’s mighty impressive magic. I’ve seen trained healers take longer and with scars left.” It was of course goatee man, which Stiles really needed to learn his name and stop referring to him as goatee man.

“Thanks. Years of practice. I’m Stiles by the way, you are…?”

“Peter. Peter Hale. Enforcer of the Hale pack and fellow Alpha of Talia Hale.” Stiles had know idea what any of that meant, he knew very little about the werewolves around here and only knew the basics about pack dynamics. Until Scott had been bitten he hadn’t really cared about the shifters. He was purely a student of magic. So he just nodded like he understood and thought of something to say to change the subject.

“Son we need to talk.” That was Big Papa to Peter. “What could we possibly need to talk about at the moment father? I’m trying to woo our guest, can you imagine the status jump for our pack if we have someone like him on our side?”

Stiles was mildly offended that Peter was talking about him like he wasn’t sitting right there. “Son please stop thinking about pack status for one minute. We could have died tonight. Because you and the others went to that meeting. I told you in wasn’t a good idea. You brought this trouble upon us by being reckless.”

While Stiles wasn’t one to normally insert himself into someone else’s family drama he couldn’t help speaking up for Peter. “Actually I think this was gonna probably happen no matter what. Kate’s been thinking about destroying your pack for years. Ever since Chris left her alone to join you guys. She has a pretty sizable chip on her shoulders about it. As for this whole wooing me thing it’s not a big deal to have me on your side. My title may sound fancy but it comes with very little power in all real capacities. Also most people outside of hard core magic users don’t even understand what that title means, or represents. So like your better off introducing me as a Spark than as The Grand Sorcerer and Enchanter of the West Coast. That does interest people.”

Peter looked dubious but said nothing, Big Papa merely shook his head. “No matter you still shouldn’t have gone. Especially without Talia’s permission. You may be an Alpha as well but she runs the pack, you submitted to her before the whole pack and now you’ve directly disobeyed her. How do you think that’s gonna go over in the end Peter?”

Peter didn’t speak up, it was the young woman in his group that spoke next. “I’ll vouch for uncle Peter to mom gramps. What we did needed to be done. The Argents were closing in closer every day, harassing the pack. We needed them to agree to peace. So we would have a good reason to stand against them when they inevitably broke it, like they did when we were leaving, they tried to kill us so we defended ourselves. Like they tried tonight. No way the hunter’s council can deny they’re corrupt with the evidence we’ve gathered.” Stiles was impressed, it was a good plan in his mind. Apparently Big Papa wasn’t so convinced though.

“Cora I know you think your word will mean something but you know how your Mother is. She’s stickler for the rules, the old laws. The only reason she didn’t kill Peter when he became an Alpha was because I begged her not to and he agreed to submit to her. By disobeying her in this matter he’s basically declared himself rogue. There will be a fight and only one will remain standing.”

The silence that followed was grim. It seems the old man spoke the truth and they all knew it. So apparently this Talia character was an old school kind of person. And Big Papa saw no way out of losing one child, Stiles could see he was already grieving. The whole situation had Stiles confused as hell. On one side he knew he should stay out of it, it wasn’t his business. But the other side felt called to this family, he actually cared if something happened. He didn’t know why but his gut was telling him to step in. Never one to ignore his instincts he decided to intervene.

“So I don’t know all that much about pack dynamics or werewolves in general, just what I learned from helping out my bro when he was turned. But the issue here is power right, specifically between two opposing Alphas. Whoever is stronger will win correct? So from what I gathered this Talia chick isn’t the forgiving type, so she’ll probably ripe your throat out if you lose. So all we have to do is guarantee Peter doesn’t lose. Then he can grant clemency upon her, and no one has to die right?”

This was directed at the room, he didn’t care who answered. Most people looked shocked, liked they were surprised he cared enough to try to help. “Stiles I don’t know why you’ve got yourself invested in this but you don’t have to. This is pack business. And it’s not that simple. Talia is a born Alpha, while Peter is a made Alpha. The power level is just too different for it to be a fair fight. Plus she has over forty pack ties to rely on while Peter barely has a dozen. No matter how you look at it Peter will either die, or he has to run.”

Stiles made a pssh sound, not at all satisfied with that answer. “Look here old man. I’ve made up my mind. I’m helping you out and there’s no stopping me. If all Peter needs is some pack ties and power then I’ve got you covered. Give me two days to figure the logistics of it out and I’ll make sure you won’t loose a single child. Plus it really isn’t your decision. It’s his. So Peter, what do you say? You want to stay alive?”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this was done on my iPad so excuse the text formatting please


End file.
